


Keep It Quiet

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Keep It Quiet

John had spent the last hour of the drive trying to convince you the boys needed their own room when you stopped for the night.

While they were not your blood children, Sam and Dean were your sons and your protective nature as not only a hunter but a pseudo-mom was in full force at the moment.

You turned to the backseat to see them both leaning against the doors asleep and you smiled before turning back to the man driving. “They are too young for their own room John. Just get a room with double beds like we always do and they can share one.”

“I have spent two weeks without you Y/N. We need our own room,” he replied, his voice low and his hands tight on the wheel.

You smiled and turned to face the windshield. You and the boys had stayed at Bobby’s house while John, Bobby, and Rufus took care of a vampire problem a few states away. Now it was a long trip home and everyone was tired.

By the time John pulled off the highway the boys were awake and complaining about being hungry. Dinner was at a restaurant near the motel, a greasy burger joint that the boys enjoyed immensely.

When he finished his meal, John dropped one hand under the table to stroke the inside of your thigh. You glanced over in surprise and saw the lust and promise in his eyes. Before you knew it, you had quickly agreed the boys needed their own room.

After making sure their room was locked up tight and listening to Dean promise to protect Sammy, you told them goodnight and went into your own room. You left the connecting door unlocked so the boys could come in quickly if they needed.

“So we have the room to ourselves,” you said in a low voice as you came through the connecting door.

When John didn’t reply you stepped into the room to see him asleep in bed. You chuckled and shook your head.

Taking a shower and changing into one of his t-shirts, you slipped into bed beside him and quickly fell asleep.

A warm hand trailing up your leg woke you up a few hours later. Keeping your eyes closed you hid your smile in the pillow.

“I know you are awake,” he whispered in your ear.

“Mmmm,” you replied, rolling on to your back. “I was having the most amazing dream about Mexico, a big, blue pool, and a really hot cabana boy.“

John laughed. “Well he isn’t real, I am.”

Your hand reached out to cup his erection. “Yes you are.” Rolling over so you were above him, you kissed him before sliding down his body and peppering his chest and stomach with kisses. When you reached his boxers you pulled his cock through the opening in the front, stroking him a few times before taking him into your mouth.

“God that feels good,” he whispered, pressing up.

You pulled away from him for a moment to smile.

“Don’t stop sucking me,“ he said softly and you took him back into your mouth, bobbing your head up and down slowly as you applied suction.

After a few minutes John gently pushed you away and you knew what he wanted. You quickly slid his boxers off before removing your sleep shirt.

He moved to kneel on the bed and guided you to your hands and knees. Putting the head of his cock against you, he rubbed a few times before he pushed, sliding his entire length into you. The sensation was amazing, enough to make you cry out.

John quickly brought one hand around to cover your mouth. “The boys are in the next room and you left the door unlocked.”

You reached out for a pillow and buried your face in it to muffle your quiet moans as he began to fuck you.

"You make me so wet!” you whispered to him over your shoulder. “God John.”

He kept shoving his hips forward with powerful thrusts, about as hard as he could without making any excessive noise. It only took a couple of minutes before your first orgasm washed over you and you bit the pillow to silence your cries.

John stilled as you pulsed around him before he pulled out. You rolled over onto your back and he slowly crawled over you, placing kisses against your stomach and sides before his lips closed around one breast and then the other.

His cock, wet with your slick, rested against your thigh and you shifted. John took the hint and guided himself back into you. Your nails sank into his back as he started to move.

The headboard was smacking the wall with every hard thrust and John stopped moving, holding his breath for a few moments.

When the other room stayed quiet he resumed moving, but this time he was agonizingly slow, careful to keep the headboard still.

“John,” you whimpered, “Faster.”

“I can’t Baby,” he said, his lips brushing yours.

John stopped moving and propped himself up on one arm. He brought his other hand down to your clit, rubbing you until you came, clinching around his cock again.

Pulling out, John quickly moved to straddle your chest and you brought your head up, taking him back into your mouth. It took only a few licks before he was cumming, the taste of both your releases bitter but not unpleasant in your mouth as you swallowed what he gave you, his hands petting your hair.

Sliding down to lay beside you he wrapped his arm around your waist. “I love you.”

You snuggled into his arms, deciding you would brush your teeth a little later. “I love you too John.”

 


End file.
